


For You, The World. . .

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Case fic, Starts as a case fic, maybe something else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FBI gets a weird case and they may end up learning a thing or two about themselves in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, The World. . .

A woman walked out of a building; humming a groovy song. It’s dark and quiet outside at wee morning hours. The only sound is of an occasional car that passes by. The woman walks towards the street to get across to yet another dark building. A car passes by at an exponential speed and a woman screams on the top of her lungs.

 

# # #

 

“Hi,” Derek said extending his hand to the Deputy, “I’m SSA Derek Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid.”

 

“Hi,” said the Deputy back taking Morgan’s hand, “I’m Deputy Parrish.”

 

“What did she say?” Reid said, walking his way across the ‘Do Not Cross’ tape and waving at the Deputy.

 

“She said she heard a car speeding towards Savannah. That’s our victim over there. The next thing she knows, there is a broken leg and a body in the middle of the road. People heard a scream and called the police,” Parrish informed Reid.

 

“This was a hit and run case? Then why were we called?” Morgan asked Parrish. They had just gotten a call from a nearby town.

 

“Not exactly,” Parrish said making a face causing Derek to raise an eyebrow.

 

“There was another victim a few feet down the road. Her throat’s been slit and she bled out on the road. I had the M.E. come out here and give me a guess on the T.O.D. and get this, it’s 10 minutes after the accident. We responded two minutes after the call was placed and Savannah was D.O.A., so when and how did the kill take place?”

 

“Wait. So the killer ran into someone and then went backwards and killed another person in the midst of a heavy police presence?” Derek said frowning.

 

“Excuse me?” said a soft voice behind Reid.

 

Reid turned around to find a curvy Indian girl with dark brown eyes and wavy hair standing there looking out of place and unsure.

 

“I’m sorry, but this area is off limits. It’s a crime scene.”

 

“I know,” she said sniffling, “my mother works here. I was just passing by and wanted to know if everything is alright.”

 

“We have an ongoing investigation and I’m afraid that’s all I can say.”

“Ummm. . .”the girl said reaching into her bag, “Can you call me if you find out if my mother is okay? Here’s my number. I’m Madeline.”

 

“I’ll let you know as soon as I can, Madeline. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI, by the way. What’s your mother’s name?”

 

“Rose,” Madeline whispered before glancing over to the woman who was still crying and giving her statement to the deputies, “Malyra!”  

 

# # #

 

“I could try and check if there is anything on the phone. I can send a little phishing text and get into the phone,” Garcia said to Hotch.

 

“You don’t have to,” said another voice.

 

“I’m sorry? Who are you?” Hotch said staring at a young Indian girl standing in front of him. She was dressed as if she worked at a corporate office but her eyes were bloodshot as if she was crying.

 

“Madeline,” she said softly, “And you don’t have to hack into her phone. The passcode it 7573.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Hotch said looking at her skeptically.

 

“Because it’s my mother’s.” 

 

# # #

 

“She just walked in, Morgan! She just walked in and told us the passcode. I found the photo of this license plate taken earlier this morning. (Possibly our unsub’s). Now this may be a motive, but I’m not sure. I ran the plates and I came up empty,” Garcia filled in Derek.

 

“Alright. Thanks, Mama! Let me know if you find anything else,” Morgan said sitting into his chair. This was an early morning for them. Who kills at five fucking am in the morning?

 

“Actually, there is something.”

 

“What?” Derek said looking up, “What is it, Baby Girl?”

 

“I found some spyware on Rose’s phone, and guess who I traced it back to?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Madeline.”

 

# # #

 

“I don’t understand why I’m sitting in an interrogation room,” Madeline said.

 

“Is there something you want to tell us, Madeline?” Derek asked pulling out the chair and sitting down. Spencer Reid was floating around in the back.

 

“What?”

 

“You want to tell us why you installed spyware on your mother’s phone?” Derek said and Madeline looked away closing her eyes.

 

“I still don’t get why I’m in an interrogation room,” Madeline said.

 

“Tell me why you installed the spyware!” yelled Derek.

 

“That has nothing to do with the case!!” Madeline yelled.

 

“It has everything to do with the case! We just found our unsub’s car on that phone and there is spyware that can be traced back to you! You inserted yourself into every possible step of the investigation! For all I know, you’re the killer!”

 

“That’s insane! Why would I murder my own mother and then come and help you here!!?”

 

“Then tell me why you installed that software!”

 

Madeline sat in her chair quietly and nervously rubbed her hands together. Derek was getting impatient and about to leave, when she spoke, “My mom was terrible with technology. She hated it. I would help her with the simplest thing. We never really got along. She was very strict and even more orthodox. My brother watched too many videos on her phone, so she had be set up a passcode.”

 

“They were last two digits of my mom and my dad’s years. It was easy for her to remember. About two years ago, my mom and I had a really big fight and even my dad hated me, so I left home.”

 

“What was the fight about?” Derek pressed.

 

“About me falling in love with a woman,” Madeline said, looking up.

 

“They kicked you out,” Reid said catching on, “You come from a North Indian decent and dating men before marriage and not participating in arranged marriage is considered the biggest disgrace to the family. You fell in love with a woman.”

 

“Basically. I was never allowed to date. Never kissed anyone. Didn’t leave home without telling everyone where I was going. Called when I got there, called when I left. Couldn’t go to the movie theatres. Couldn’t do anything. Everyone said, ‘You’re parents won’t find out if you date somebody.’ And I would always joke back that I hadn’t found a guy to risk everything for.”

 

“So nobody knew you were a lesbian?” Derek asked.

 

“I’m Bisexual, actually, and to answer your question, no, no one but my college therapist knew.”

 

“You had a therapist?”

 

“I was an Indian outcast with sexuallity issues in college. Of course I had a therapist,” Madeline said with a throaty laugh.

 

“That still doesn’t explain the spyware,” Derek said.

 

“It was the only way she could hear their voices after they kicked her out,” Spencer answered for Madeline before turning to Madeline to ask, “ But how did you install it? You needed to be there to physically do it. You’re mother isn’t good with technology. All she did was call and occasionally took pictures.”

 

“My brother,” Madeline said with a small smile, “We’re very close and even though they kept tabs on him and he was forbidden to talk to me, we still kept in touch. He calls me from public phones. Only he calls. I explained to him and he installed it. I get the home situation on both mom and dad from him. Malyra tells me mom’s work life and I know someone who gives me tabs on my dad.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Someone who owes me a lifetime of favors.”

 

“Who. Is. He?” Derek repeated.

 

“A sick play of destiny. He’s the guy Ksenia left me for.”

 

“Ksenia?”

 

“The woman I loved and left my family for. Turns out she wasn’t worth it after all,” Madeline replied with sad eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said with a small smile.

 

“So am I, but it’s too late now,” Madeline said looking into Derek’s eyes.

 

“There’s been another victim,” Garcia said popping her head through the door. Spencer rushed out

Derek started to stand up, when Madeline touched his hand.

 

“By the way,” she said looking at him, “You and Spencer make a beautiful couple.”

 

“Excuse me?” Derek said raising an eyebrow.

 

“You guys haven’t told anyone on the team, yet, so I didn’t want to say it earlier,” Madeline said with a small smile and Derek’s brows just further expressed their confusion or surprise. Madeline couldn’t read properly, but she got the question Derek wanted to ask.

 

“He looked sad and worried when I mentioned my family not accepting me. The team is your family and it’s natural he’ll be worried,” Madeline finished with sad eyes and then she smiled at looked up at Derek one more time, “You notice everything, when no one notices you.”

 

# # #

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm not sure where I'll take this, but it's definitely going somewhere for sure. Tara, if you are reading this, there may be that Spencer surprise you asked for coming soon ;) Stay tuned and leave me some love in the comments below! Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease!
> 
> XOXO  
> Ilovestereknjazz


End file.
